


Euphoria and a General Sense of Well-Being

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1624268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anton was going to have to ease into the idea of being bitten. (Anton/Kostya, bloodplay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphoria and a General Sense of Well-Being

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Franzi

 

 

"Hey, Anton," Kostya breathed, "Kiss me, come on."

"Kostyushka, let me sleep, I'm all sore," he begged. They had done it once already, drifted off together in the comfort of Anton's bed, the hot sheets, Kostya's damp skin and thin arms. That was where Anton wanted to stay, at least for a little while longer.

"No." Kostya pressed his cheek against Anton's shoulder. Even half-asleep, Anton noticed the softness of his skin, the warmth. It was, he had to admit, pretty arousing. "Here, let me use my chin."

"Your _what?"_

"My chin. It's like a massage."

He rubbed his chin against Anton's weary muscles. "Does that feel good?" It did, actually. He wondered vaguely where Kostya had learned that. He eased over on his stomach, and Kostya pressed his chin into the notches of his spine. Strangely delicate motions, punctuated by a string of small, damp kisses down his back.

"Mm ... hmm." He turned his head, trying to flex his stiff neck, and Kostya caught his lips. He nibbled at the corner of his mouth.

No meant no, it seemed.

Anton shifted on his side, deepening the kiss. The little vampire coaxed the tongue out of Anton's mouth, sucked it. "Come on," he whispered. 

He was straddling Anton's thigh. His body was so light. Anton pushed him and he fell back easily into the mattress. The boy spread his legs. His shorts didn't do much to hide his hard-on.

"Hey," he said, "if you're going to just lie there, could you get on top of me?" The other man nodded absently.

The tip of Anton's prick brushed his stomach as he moved on top of him. Kostya didn't know why he liked it so much. It just felt right. His comfortable weight - protecting him, almost - his hip-bone pressing into Kostya's erection.

They kissed again - this time full on the lips. The kiss drifted down to Anton's neck - soft touches, almost chaste, then his tongue, tracing the length of his strong muscle. Kostya's teeth met his skin - maybe by mistake, maybe not.

They froze. Waiting for one of them to make a move. To pull away.

Anton drew back. "No. We shouldn't."

It was hard to forget, even now, that his lover was a Dark One, was a vampire. He didn't need the reminder. Not now.

"Why not?" Kostya's hands, imploring, moved down his chest, his stomach. Anton lifted his body, granting him access. The boy's hands cupped his crotch. Anton was only half-hard.

"Wouldn't you need a license? Even if it was just during - well."

He laughed. "The Light Ones are letting out licenses for kinky sex now? Right, well, if the Moscow Night Watch breaks down the door and stabs me in the chest with a pointy stick ... "

Anton rolled over on his back. "I don't think I want to risk it," he said dryly. "Damn, I wonder what Olga would say." He winced. "You know, she found out about us the first time."

Kostya scowled. "No kidding." There was no love lost between him and that woman.

A few weeks ago - or had it already been a month? - Olga had come back from God-knows where (probably a little tryst in Gesar's office, the hypocrite) and the minute she came in the door, her eyebrows went up, and she somehow managed to smile and purse her lips at the same time - an appropriately owl-like expression.

"Anton Serge _ye_ vich Goro _det_ sky," she sang. "Very interesting. Very interesting indeed."

"What? _What?"_

She took off her shoes and helped herself to a seat, languidly dangling one of her sandals from her pinkie finger. She had one hell of a smirk on her face.

"I see our friend the vamp came by."

Anton froze. What was it? Some kind of psychic residue, or maybe there was some spell -

"Oh, it's nothing like that, Antosha, only your little friend left his boxers in the corner and you look as guilty as sin. Am I right in assuming that the two items are connected?" She smiled prettily. "I wonder what the boys down at the office will think? Ought to get a _real_ kick out of - "

" - I forget what I said, exactly, that shut her up," he finished, "only I remember the words "fried chicken" were involved."

Kostya grinned. "You should've asked her if she wanted to have a threesome."

Anton snorted.

Kostya's hands brushed his ribs. "I do want to try it with you, though. I heard it feels ... good. If I use the Call ... "

Damn. It _did_ sound tempting.

"Shit ... I don't know. I'll have to ease into it somehow. Use a syringe, or - "

He brightened. "Sure. I have one at home. Let's go get it." He tumbled out of bed, all elbows and knees in Anton's stomach. " - Wait. What if my dad's home? Did you hear him get back?"

They exchanged looks.

"Only one way to find out." Anton shot him a wry smile. He opened the door, stuck his head out, and yelled, "Hey, Gennady!"

"Agh, no! Shut up! Shut up!" Kostya dove for his clothes.

Anton caught him by the collar before he managed to get much more than his T-shirt on. "Don't ruin the fun. Nobody's looking."

They snuck into the apartment across the hall. It was empty - thank God.

Kostya crawled under his bed, occasionally tossing an old sock or jewel case over his shoulder. "You know," he said, his voice muffled, "I smell like your aftershave. You wear way too much of that stuff. If I don't have a shower later, no way my dad's not gonna know what's going on - ah, here we go." He emerged, syringe in tow.

Anton frowned. A thought had just come to mind. "What are you doing with one of those, anyway? Biology homework?"

The young man shot him a look - all sulky adolescence. "I'm a vampire. A walking corpse. I can't get hep C, I can't get addicted, who cares if I shoot up every once in a while?"

It wasn't as if Anton really thought he was, say, prowling around the Arbat sticking needles in people's arms, but this was even worse. "Goddamn it. It's not just about you. Don't you think about the consequences of your actions? Whenever you hand money over to these people, you're perpetuating a corrupt, abusive system, from the poor girl in Colombia who had to swallow fifty heroin packets and - "

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kostya grumbled. "That's what I'm supposed to _do,_ isn't it? As a Dark One?"

He didn't want to get into this argument just now. Anton let the subject drop, but made a mental note to find out who was selling him this garbage and see if he couldn't remoralize him without much trouble. Nothing life-changing - just, Kostya was only a kid, after all. Seventeen years old. They don't make reliable customers ...

Kostya went over to the sink, looking for something to sterilize the needle with. "Didn't you ever try it? Before you were a Light One?"

"No," he replied, flatly.

He paused. He knew that Anton didn't really want to hear it, but ...

"It's not like what they say in the textbooks or the anti-drug pamphlets. 'Effects of the drug: may experience euphoria and a general sense of well-being.' That doesn't mean a thing."

He sorted through the assorted bottles of cleaning fluid and soap. Wasn't there hydrogen peroxide in there somewhere?

"It's beautiful, Anton. You're so happy ... you're literally, in the scientific and medical sense, as happy as it is physically possible to be. You have all of this - this joy inside of you. So much that you can't even stand up, can't even breathe. And if you're shooting up with others ... " He shook his head. "Well, it all goes to them. You love people, Anton. So, so much. You can't think, you can't reason, it's all just - like white light. I was shooting up with someone and I just ... I just looked at him. I touched his face - he was so pale - and the thing is, I knew exactly what he was feeling. The exact same happiness." He fell silent. Finished sterilizing the needle. That old quote came to mind. _Nous sommes tous dans un d?sert. Personne ne comprend personne._

"I wish I could - with you - would it really be against the ... "

Anton felt a pang of jealousy. Who was Kostya shooting up with, who was he loving like that?

How did he know what it felt like to be bitten?

Maybe it was because he was getting older, but for a moment it seemed pretty attractive, that life the vampire led - the life of young men or the life of Dark Ones, he wasn't sure which felt more distant. He couldn't remember having an adolescence quite like that. Maybe he had lost his chance to find beauty in those strange, savage places.

Anton understood that he could never be a part of this world of his now. But that didn't mean he couldn't try.

He embraced the poor boy. "Come on," he said, "let's go back to my room. I don't want to get caught here by your father."

They made the preparations. Kostya tied his arm up with a rubber band. He wasn't quite sure how to go about drawing blood from the jugular. "It won't hurt," said Kostya, pointlessly. It wasn't as if Anton had never given blood or anything before. "Lemme just find a vein, this'll take a second. Er - here we go. Deep breath, now."

Obediently, Anton inhaled.

The metal tip sunk in smoothly. It _did_ hurt, the little liar. He obviously wasn't too experienced with needles.

Only, Anton liked it, somehow - he could feel the presence of Kostya's guiding hand, controlling the suction. He watched the syringe fill up with dark red blood, his own blood. "Ach! It's going to spill, take it out."

"Wait a minute - there. Hold still, I don't want you spraying blood all over the walls." With sudden professionalism, he slipped the needle out, held a cotton to the crook in Anton's arm, undid the tie, and slapped a bandage over the pinprick, in one single, fluid motion.

Their eyes met.

Kostya exhaled. "That's the end of that, then."

The two of them visible relaxed. Anton hadn't realized it, but he had been pretty tense. He put an arm around Kostya's shoulder, brought him closer. He had a relieved sort of smile on his face - as if he had been expecting to lose control, maybe. No, it wasn't that. He was just relieved that Anton trusted him.

"I, uh ... " Kostya held up the syringe. "Don't really know what you want me to do with this ... "

They burst out laughing. "I don't know," said Anton. "Drink it, right?"

Kostya tilted his head back and let a thin stream of blood fall on his open lips. It trickled down his mouth.

"How do I taste?" Anton asked.

He gave him a coy smile. Bared his teeth. His eyes flashed red, and a shiver ran down Anton's spine. _"Good."_

There was still half a syringe left. Kostya pulled his shirt off and pushed Anton back on the bed. He had gotten a lot stronger now. His skin was flushed and hot to the touch. Anton felt a misplaced sense of pride, that it was _his_ blood giving him that strength.

He touched the needle to Anton's chest, drew a pattern on his flesh with the last drops of blood.

An initial. K.

"You're mine," Kostya told him. "That's proof." He leaned forward and lapped it up. The blood still hadn't yet gone cold.

Anton caught his chin. Drew him forward for a kiss. A warm, bleary, tired, _relieved_ kiss. Euphoria and a general sense of well-being. He knew this time Kostya wouldn't let it stop there. His kisses were fiercer now. Hungry. His lips left his - moved to his ear, to his chest - came back for more - found his neck. Kostya held his throat in his teeth the way a cat holds its prey before biting down. Waiting.

Then came the Call. Indistinct music. Kostya's voice. Pleading. Young. And it worked its magic on him. This was where he needed to be - with Kostya - his needed this. He wanted this. He couldn't think. He just wanted it. It wasn't violent. A gentle, almost subtle, all-pervading yearning. The desire to be with him. For his fangs to take his blood. Beloved Kostya, Kostyushka ...

The Call drowned out all other thoughts. His voice. So young. Infinite tenderness. Infinite happiness. _Love._ Was this - could this be anything like what he was trying to explain to him ... ?

The voice again. The tremor of sounds made Anton's heart swell.

_Don't pull back ... Please, don't pull back ... I want to be with you ..._

"I won't," Anton whispered, "I'm yours."

 


End file.
